


The Hostile Boredom Answer

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [11]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Humor, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is bored one slow night at the Lab...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hostile Boredom Answer

It was as slow night for the Las Vegas CSI Graveyard shift.  Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Greg were sitting in the break room – everyone on the team except Greg was on a break from the endless amount of paperwork.  Greg didn’t have nearly as much paperwork as the rest given that he wasn’t officially a CSI yet and there was nothing in the lab for him to do either since the CSI’s had no cases.  This wasn’t the first time they had a slow night.  The last time Greg had driven them all crazy with his inability to find something to amuse himself.  At Nick’s suggestion, tonight he was sitting at the break room table staring intently at a laptop wearing a headset.  He was tapping furiously at keys and muttering.  Every so often he’d shout out a command that earned him strange looks from the other CSI’s – which he took no notice of.

“Guys, what is he doing?” Sara asked from her seat in the middle of the couch.

“No idea, he’s been like that almost since shift started,” Warrick commented.

“Sounds like he’s auditioning to join the army,” Catherine smirked as Greg said “Cover me” before quickly tapping a variety of keys.  Grissom and Nick entered the break room.  Grissom frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow as he observed Greg, who’d just started yelling.

“Shoot him! Shoot him! He’s right behind the- _not me you idiot!_ ” He hit a few more keys. “Take that you moron!” The majority of the team looked at him like he was crazy, but Nick burst out laughing as he strode over to where the soon-to-be ex-Lab Tech was intently staring furiously at the screen in front of him.

“What’s wrong, G?” Nick asked.

“That idiot killed me so I killed him back,” Greg snapped as he focused on the screen.  Nick watched what Greg was doing over the younger man’s shoulder.  He was playing one of those internet war games where you can team up with people anywhere.  The other four looked shocked at the normally happy-go-lucky man’s hostility but Nick just grinned.

“Isn’t that the point?”

“He’s on _my_ team!”

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to my cousin after one Christmas Eve dinner.


End file.
